powers
by ebeam
Summary: when a boy get magic powers out of no where. he nearly kills Alex. sorry about the summary it is a good story. please review. OC pov. my first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on a pale leatherette sofa in my family's living room watching TV on mute and listening to the radio. When some thing hit me. What ever it was it felt like I just ran straight in to a wall. The lights and colors around me began to blur and swirl. I felt I was dropping and at the same time being crushed underneath a huge weight. With the blood pounding in my ears I herd strange mutterings. I could not make out the words but they seemed to get more urgent as lay there on the floor. I must have fallen off the couch. Then slowly the pounding in my ears and the mutterings faded and the colors returned to were they were should be.

Wondering what just hit me I sat up and rubbed my head there was a major headache building behind my eyes. I got up and walked over to the kitchen. Then I opened a tightly shut box and took out two Tylenol. Swallowing them whole I turned to the stove top clock. The clock read five o'clock. My mother would not be home at least another couple hours. She had to work several jobs to provide for us since dad die in a car wreck. My little sister was at a friend's house for a sleep over. So I was the only one home for a while.

I was in my laying on my bed ready to go to sleep if only my dag blame head ache would go away or get a little worse. I had trained my self to go to sleep to escape pain. I had made my self a peanut butter and honey sandwich [can't stand jam, jelly, of fruit preserves]. The I felt it again. The same shock wave that hit me before only stronger. I felt sure that if I was sitting up I would have been knock over but since I was already laying down I just let it wash over me. This one was different some how from the last one yet they were the same. As wave after wave of this shock wave washed over me it felt like a broken shower hot the cold. Then it ended. Just like that it was over and I was lying on my bed again and then with a throb my head ache reminded me that it was there and it pulsed. After about a minute I could feel my self slipping. I could have stayed awake but why would I have wanted to when I was awake I was in pain but here I was in a happy bliss.

When I woke up the next morning I leaped out of bed and started getting ready for the day witch was strange since I was not a morning person it normally took me a couple hours to get this wide awake. Not only was I wide awake but I was practically buzzing with energy. Not like I was having a sugar rush but like adrenaline with every thing in sharp focus. After showering and getting dressed I had a bowl of cereal and noticed a dozen small chips in my bowl that I had never seen before. After finishing I wash my bowl and set it to dry since we didn't have a dish washer. Then I remembered I still had some homework I needed to turn in. I sat down and pulled out my assignments. I was okay in school I just had a hard time focusing long enough to do what ever I was asked to do. But today I zipped threw my assignments in less then a fifth of the time it would have normally taken me. Looking at the stove top clock I saw it was time to start walking to school it was a good ten minutes away. I grabbed my back pack and started walking.

I stopped in front of my school. It was still the start of the school year and I just moved here and I was a freshman so I knew a total five people in school who are not teachers. I waited for a group of other students to walk in. then I saw two people walking towards me. A girl with shiny black hair and a guy who looked to be a senior with short dark hair the two standing side beside each other made the differences between them stand out. The girl looked like trouble with torn blue jeans and a purple shirt with a black decal that looked vaguely familiar. The guy looked like nerd but at the same time he looked like he could beat me up but would be afraid of the loss of his nice guy reputation. They were getting closer I ducked my head and pretended to be waiting for some one. They were now close enough to hear what they were talking about. "It was so funny. You just kept eating after I added salt to your cereal." The girl said almost laughing. "Sure Alex you really got me. To bad I did not notice it." The boy replied. I wondered how he could not have tasted the salt in his cereal. Now they were at the door. I started to follow them in. I was glad that they were there to distract the every one else in the hall as I rushed to my first class.

It was lunch. I was in line in the cafeteria. After I got my food I moved out of the way. And looked around the room most of the tables were empty but one looked less full then the others so I headed that way. When I got there I kept my eyes down as I sat next to a girl with red hair and a dress made out of cheese slices. I stared for a moment then I looked down and started eating. "Hey I saw you earlier." Alex said. I looked up to see who was talking to me. It saw the same dark haired girl from earlier. I wanted to hide so badly I would have given almost any thing to turn invisible. "Yes I saw you to." I said in as small a voice as I could then I way hit by another shock wave and all the colors he saw swirled and his head started to pound. A small voice in his ear started muttering gibberish. My arms and legs started to burn and seize then I noticed that Alex's color was not pulled a way. Her face stood out like an island in a sea of swirling colors and instability. I managed to look around threw the pain in my head and saw there were two other faces that stood out. The boy I saw earlier and another boy a lost look on his face and light brown hair. Then I saw some thing else and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: in the advent of my not mentioning this before I do not own any thing that some else owns {wowp for example}.**

When I woke up my head felt like it would split open. I didn't open my eyes right away fearing more pain. After about ten minutes of laying there [where ever there was] I slowly opened my eyes. I was right when I opened eyes even just barely pain lanced through me. I was taking stock of my situation. I had heard somewhere that making a list helps calm you down. Blind bad, don't know where I am bad. I was trying to think of a good thing when I realized that I was not lying on the floor or even on a bed in the school's nurse's office. I was lying on what felt like short indoor/outdoor carpet. Absent mindedly I started to rub my hand in circles on the carpet when I hit my hand on something hard. I snatched my hand back and carefully examined it. Finding my hand was okay I tenitivly reached out and touched the thing again. It felt cool and smooth. Metal. I thought. Slowly I inched my way over to the metal thing. When my head touched it I sat up. The act of sitting up made my head spin. After my head stopped spinning I scooted back and leaned my back against the smooth metal surface and reached up some more. With the exception of a small lip over my head by about six inches the wall went straight up then it was flat. A table I thought. Then the light that slipped between my eyes disappeared as a shadow passed over my and stayed. Slowly I opened my eyes this time the light did not hurt. Standing in front of me was a balding man with olive skin and brown hair. He said something. I could not understand him so I shook my head. He gestured to a soft looking chair behind him. Slowly I stood. My knees still felt weak. But I made it the five feet to the chair and sat. The man made a drinking motion with his hands. I was about to nod when it struck me I was alone with a strange man and he was offering me a drink. I had read too many books to say yes so I shook my head. He nodded his head once left.

While he was gone I took the opportunity to look around the room. There was the chair I was in across from the there was a blue couch with a red wood table in between. The table I was at earlier was closer to a bar with chair on the other side and a smooth wood table top. The sort carpet I felt earlier was red. I was contemplating trying to get away when the man came back in the door holding two cups of water in clear glass cups. He handed one to me. I took it and sniffed it carefully and put it down on the table. The man looked at me and took a swig of his water and smiled. I shook my head. With a puzzled look on his face he shrugged. I took pantomimed my drinking then my keeling over dead. The man's face brightened and he nodded for me to come with him. I followed him slowly out the door and in to what looked like a kitchen of a restront. And he emptied his glass of water down the drain and got another one for me. Then he walked over to the drink bar and I watched as he poured water in to both our glasses. Leading me back in to the room we took our seats and he drank a large mouth full of his water I waited and sniffed my water again. It smelled like normal water then I took a big drink. The man smiled.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked when I finessed my water. I didn't think it would work since I could not understand him before. "My name is Jerry Russo. And you are in my house." The man replied. "How did I get here?" I asked. "Well you are here because you passed out in front my daughter. She called me and me poofed in and brought you here." I was about to interrupt when he raised his hand and countioned. "The reason you pass out was because someone's bag of heave books was lifted up and smashed in to the back of your head." I sat for a moment then I found another question. "you said you poofed in to get me how." "Well I am a wizard." I cocked my eye brow at him. A wizard. He thought he was a wizard. Not only did he kidnap me he was also a lunatic that thought he had magic powers. "Can I go home now?" I asked. "Mr. Russo sighed. "yes go ahead" I got up and left through the restrunt door.

In my room I was sitting on my bed with the door closed. My little sis was down stairs watching TV. I heard her laugh at something someone said. I sighed it had been a long day. After I got away from Mr. Russo I and walked back to my house. I was surprised to find that my house was only a few blocks away from Mr. Russo. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Note:.. I just had to get this out. I will be away for the next week. I should be able to post my next chapter the first week of 2010.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: happy New Year. Thank you for the reviews.**

It was Friday. As soon as I had gotten out of bed then world seemed to turn on its head as the room swam before my eyes. I sat down again. After a moment it passed and I went down stairs. Joan my little sister was sitting in front of the TV eating a bowl of froot loops. I walked in to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of frosted mini wheats. I sat down at the table and started eating. When I was done I got up and cleaned my bowl and set it to dry. As I turned to go get dressed some thing hit the back of my head then I heard a smash. Lying near the bottom of the sofa was the remains of mom's china serving bowl. Joan had spilt her cereal all over the living room floor. I tossed her a towel. She let it fall. She was about to say some thing to me when I reminded her of her mess. She bent over and grabbed the towel up from the floor and started to clean up her mess. I ran over to the trash can and brought it over to the sofa and started to pick up the sharp pieces of poralin. When the worst of it was picked up I walked around to the front of the sofa and pushed it over what was left of the mess to cover it up. Good that should buy me some time to clean up properly. After returning the trash can to its place I went up stairs and got ready for school.

I was kicking my self. I was now late for class. It had taken my longer than normal to get ready to day. I was standing in front of school. I took a breath and rushed through the doors and bumped in to some. "Sorry" I muttered and rushed on to class. On an impulse I looked back over my shoulder and saw that I had bumped in to Alex. She was staring at me. I look forward again and saw a locker lined wall right before I ran right in to it. Incredible I managed to stay on my feet. I reached up and rubbed my forehead. I knew I was going to have a welt from where I hit the wall. I turned around and saw Alex laughing at me. It was not fair. Why was she laughing at me? I could feel rage flooding me. I glared at her. She suddenly stopped laughing and a panicked look came over her face. She started flailing and struggling against some invisible force. I continued glaring at her. She was near the far wall then she was lifted up in the air. Her brother came around the corner and froze then he pulled a thin wooden stick from his shirt. He pointed it at me and a spear of green light shot towards me. I tried to jump out of the way but it hit me full and I was pressed to the ground like an invisible net held me down. Alex dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her brother walked over to me and stood towering over me. "What did you do to her?" He demanded. "I don't know." I said as calmly as I could with some invisible net over me and an angry person that could shoot blasts of energy at me. I felt some thing coming like a rumbling then a shock wave hit me. It felt like a million tiny needles were being pushed in to me. I screamed. It felt like a year when probably it was just a few seconds until the pain slowly started to leave. When it was completely gone I lay sill then I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alex standing over me with her brother standing at her side. Her brother's face had change from rage to sympathy as he saw me lying on the floor in pain. He caught my eye. I closed my eyes again in the hope that he would not hit me with another blast of energy that caused the pain. After a moment I open my eyes and stared at Alex and said "I'm sorry." "It is oaky" Alex said in a soft voice. "Come on get up I won't hurt you" Alex's brother said offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Are you oaky?" Alex's brother asked. I nodded. "I'm Justin by the way and I'm really sorry for hurting you. I just saw my little sister in pain and I had to act." Alex's brother said. "It's oaky Justin" I said. Just then there was a puff of smoke and the acrid smell of gas fumes and two figurers stood in front of us the first was a tall black man with a shaved head and the other was a shorter man with horribly squashed features both were dressed in suites with red ties. The black man showed us a silver badge with a wand and shield on it. "We are from the wizard council. We are here because there was a magical disturbance here three minutes ago. Did any of you see any thing?" the one with squashed features said. Alex began to explain what happened. "He walked in to a wall." She gestured at me. "I laughed. He got really mad and began to use magic on me of course he did not know it. He was about to smash me in to that wall over there when my brother Justin walked in and used a containment spell on him and pinned him to the ground then he began to scream. A few seconds latter he began to come to. Then you showed up." "I see the wizard council will consider this until then you are to go to Mr. Russo's lair and wait for is to get back to you. You are excused from all other classes here for the rest of the day." alex and Justin nodded and the two people disappered with a sucking sound. "Come on we need to get going." Justin said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I am sorry to all my readers it will be a while before I should publish again before February because I have fond a writing contest that has cash prizes. So until February read this.**

I was moaning inward because now I stood in front of Mr. Russo's sub shop. I had been kinda rude to him last time I was here. I tried to tell Alex and Justin what happened but they kept insisting that it would be oaky. We walked in to the sub shop. Mr. Russo was standing behind the counter when we walked in. when he saw Alex and Justin home from school early he rush out from behind the counter and demanded to know why they weren't at school. Alex opened her mouth to say some thing but Justin cut her off. "You see dad you were right this guy" gestures at you "does have magical power. He picked Alex up and was about to slam her in to the wall when I got there. I cast a containment spell on him to stop him magic. He screamed. Then you wizard police showed up and told us to come here and bring him with us." Justin finished. "Come on in then" Mr. Russo said as he lead us to the sub shop's refrigerator. I was about to mention something when Alex pulled out her wand and traced the outline of the door in a shimmering white light. Justin stepped up and pulled the door open to revel the room I was in last time I was here. We all stepped in and Mr. Russo shut the door behind us. Every one took a seat but me around the bar Mr. Russo on one side and Alex and Justin on the other. I still stood at the door regarding them carful. I did knot know what I was dealing with. Well I did know. I was dealing with wizards. But what that meant was still unclear. "Come over here" Mr. Russo said waving me over to sit on the other side of Alex with Justin on the other. "What's your name? I didn't catch it last time." Mr. Russo asked me. I was about to tell him but in all the books if you have some ones name you have some power over them so I grabbed my online nickname. "Septimus. My name is Septimus." "Oaky then Septimus do you have any family that you don't know? A long lost farther, an uncle maybe aunt." Mr. Russo asked curiously. After carefully counting off my family I replied "I never knew my father he died when I was little he had a brother that blames my mom for what happened to him so I don't know him ether." "Hmmmm. Now can you tell me what you were feeling when you used magic against my daughter." "Anger. No not anger that's not strong enough maybe rage." I replied hesitantly. Mr. Russo nodded as if he now under stood a great mystery.

"Septimus it seems as your father's family were wizards. Your dad lost the family wizard competition and his brother your uncle won it. Now it seems that your uncle has given up his right to the family magic. Normally your father would get it first then slowly it would be passed on to you but since your father died you are the first to be affected by the magic. You are now a wizard in training. But the problem is that you don't have a teacher. Usually it would be your father but since he died I don't know what will happen." As Mr. Russo finished speaking there was a puff of smoke and the acrid smell of gas fumes two men in black suites now stood in Mr. Russo's magic refrigerator the same two that I saw at the school. They walk over to Mr. Russo and motioned for him to move a few feet away. They turned their backs to us and started whispering. After a minute or so then they turned around to face us. "The wizard council has decided that any injuries or property damage was accidental and will not have any punishment fall upon any who were involved further more it has been decided that Mr. Russo will take your family on as his own due to lack of a father to teach you or your sister." The black man said then with a sucking sound they were gone.

Mr. Russo looked at his watch and said "well since it is only ten o'clock you should get back to school." Alex groaned. "Septimus can I talk to you for a moment. A lone." He added seeing Alex creeping near. Justin had already left. We walked to the far wall. "Septimus I need you to stick near Alex and Justin today just in case you lose control again also come back with Alex and Justin I am going to have a magic class." I nodded and ran to follow Alex and Justin back to school.

**Note: I skipped the rest of the day at school. Their now back at the sub station**

* * *

As we walked back into the substation Alex rushed upstairs followed by their younger brother Max, while Justin and I walked to the back and met Mr. Russo. Justin traced the out line of the refrigerator door with his wand and opened it to reveal the room I was told was called the lair. Mr. Russo indicated that I should sit. "Now normally we only have class on Tuesdays and Fridays but you need to be taught some basics about magic. I am not going to be teaching this class instead my children will. Justin would you please bring your brother and sister down here please." Mr. Russo said. Justin nodded and went out the door. "Now Septimus I am going to tell you some of the basic rules of magic, 1. Do not use magic in front of other people. 2. Only use magic in class or when you are told you can by Justin. These rules are some of the most important follow them and you should have no trouble with the wizard council." After a moment of silence in witch I was preparing my self to learn a hole bunch of stuff and remember it Justin came back in with out Alex or max "Max locked himself in the bathroom and can't undo the lock and Alex won't come she is sitting on the couch watching TV." Justin reported. "Justin if they won't come down then will you please teleport them down." Mr. Russo asked. Justin looked at his father wide eyed. His father nodded and Justin pulled a stick I guessed was his wand and muttered something while pointing up. In a puff of smoke Alex and Max appeared in the lair. Alex glared at Justin and max looked relieved. "This is Septimus." Mr. Russo said pointing at me. "He needs to learn magic so since max is the youngest he will follow along. Justin since you are the oldest you will supervise. Alex since you are the farthest behind you will teach Septimus. And with that Mr. Russo walked out of the lair and back in to the sub shop.

**Note: I need some spell that Alex would teach Septimus to use her position as teacher to her add vantage.**

**See you latter **


	5. Chapter 5 yay for me

**Notes: once again I am publishing. I am writing this because I have righter's block and I figured that is might un block me like a plunger does a toilet. Also please review this and tell what's good about it or wrong with it or just say hi. Any way on with the story.**

"Ok Septimus the first spell I will teach you are one of my favorites close your eyes and imagine a green sweater appearing on you then when you think you got it say _cashmearish appearish._" Said Alex. Justin was sitting over in a corner snickering about some thing. I closed my eyes and imagined a green turtle neck sweater I saw in the window of J. C Penny's. "Come on" I thought to my self then I muttered _cashmearish appearish_ nothing happened. I looked over at Max who had closed his eyes and said the magic words. A blue sweater mercerized over his shirt. So I tried again _"cashmearish appeearish" _nothing I looked around and saw that Max had what looked to be a wand held in his left hand. One moe time then I will ask for one of those wands. I told myself. I tried again. Still nothing now Justin was clutching his side with laughter. I felt indignant he was laughing at me because I couldn't do the spell I was about to be mad at him when I remembered what I did to Alex and instead tried the spell again. This time when I said _cashmearish appearish_ I felt my self get tired. Then I promptly fell down with the sweater I was wanting and a manikin around my neck. When I fell on the floor the manikin's head rolled right off its body and over to Alex. When she saw it she started laughing so hard she had to sit down. I tried to get out of the sweater but I was stuck. Then I realized how ubsered I must look and burst out laughing. Then I felt my self buzzing then the pain shot threw me. A million white hot knifes stabbed in to my whole body. I screamed. Justin Alex and Max all stopped laughing and stared at me. I heard their laughter stop but didn't care my whole world was pain. Then strong arms gripped my and lifted me up and then set me down again. My mind felt fuzzy then I gave up and let the darkness wash over me.

Owww. I thought to my self when the darkness faded. Why do I hurt? Then I remembered using magic. Oh no did I hurt some body again. No that's not it. Then I remembered using the spell Alex told me to use. Why is it dark? Oh ya my eyes are shut duh. After a moment of kicking my self I open my eyes and saw the Russos standing around me. "w-what happened" I asked shakily. "You screamed then you passed out" Justin said calmly. I blinked and tried to stand up. I sat down righ back down again, my body was stiff and sore. I was out of my sweater. I had hope to be able to take it home with me. I started flexing my mucles. After a few moments I tried to stand again. I worked and I was up. Wobbleing like a toddler but I was up. I staggered to the bar were we were before and sat on one of the stool. "Here drink this" I looked and saw that Alex was holding a cup of apple juice. Took it and sipped it. When I was done I felt a lot better. I was ready to go home but I didn't want to say "I want to leave but I am afraid I won't be able to walk home. So I sat there and asked some questions. " were does magic come from, why do I have magic, what are the limits of magic." and so on. After about an hour I got up and "I need to go mom will be back soon and I need to get home. I walk home. Tomarrow was Saturday so I had a day with nothing to do. When I got home mom still wasn't home I made my self a sandwich and went to bed.

**Notes: sorry this chapter is so short. I just couldn't stech this day out. Please review if I don't get reviews I won't right any more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: okay guys I have a righter's block so instead of plowing along and making you wait I just skip to the good part.**

"_Geranium, geranium tell me if there is some thing I should know geranium, geranium" _I pointed my wand at the picture frame concentrating on the need for know if some one else was hurt. I had learned that for some reason I could only use magic to help people. If I tried to use it to hurt or even just to help my self I was crippled by almost unbearable pain. I did find that if I twisted my logic I could do any thing I just had to think I was helping some one else. The picture that I had just cast my spell upon shimmered as the image changed. Now it showed a man with black hair and a scraggly looking beard was chained to a black stone wall with rusty looking manacles. Then the image zoomed out and I saw a black stone castle on top of a jagged mountain with a lighting storm hanging just over it but aside from the looming castle of doom it was a nice scene with little bunny hoppy around and butterflies landing on what looked like dandelions. I blinked. This was took much it look like some thing out of a fairy tale. "Uh, could some body come look at this?" I said. Mr. Russo came over and saw what I was looking at. "Maybe you cast the wrong spell" Alex said looking over her dad's shoulder. I released the magic and tried again. The same thing happened first I saw the man chained to the wall then I saw the castle. "Well it looks like your doing it right" Mr. Russo said. I shrugged.

"Today class we will cover shielding spells." Mr. Russo said as he walked in to class. It has been one week since I saw the castle in the picture. "Now who can tell me the dangers of a shield spell?" Alex had already slipped in to not paying attention. Justin raised his hand. "They block magic. They can block coming at you and magic you release." "That is correct Justin the spell is simple enough its _mual quall._ But the visualization is harder. You have to see the shield coming out of the ground and covering what ever you are trying to shield. Justin you first." Justin stood up and stared at a pot and said "_mual quall._ The air around the pot shimmered. "Alex now picks up the pot with magic" Alex blinked and said some thing under her breath while pointing at the pot with her wand. Then a whitish thing shot from Alex's wand and bounced of an visible wall and fizzled out. "Good now al of you tries shielding the pot." The air around the pot shimmered and faded as Justin released the spell. "Alex your turn." Mr. Russo said. Alex stood up and pointed her wand at the pot and said "_mual quall."___The air around the pot simmered. Justin muttered under his breath and a flash of white light shot out of his wand. Then the flash hit Alex's shield there was a loud cracking noise as if glass had been smashed. Mr. Russo explained that while the pot is safe now if Justin tried again to hit the pot the pot would be hit. The smashing sound we heard was the shield breaking under the force of the attack. Then it was Max's turn. This shield did not stop all of Justin attack and the pot lift about an inch off the ground. Then it was my turn I relaxed and stared at the pot. In my mind's eye I saw the pot being covered in a green bubble. I conectratedeven more. "_mual quall"_. The air around the pot shimmered. Again Justin pointed his wand and muttered. A flash of white light shot towards my shield. I redoubled my focus. The light hit my shield. My shield shattered and the pot was lift less then an inch off the ground. We did this a few more times. Then we were dismissed. Well every one but me I had to stay a little longer. Mr. Russo showed me the _littlearium terrarium_ spell. I did it a few time then I had to go home.

TIME JUMP

"stupid spell." I said to my self. I could not use the _geranium_ spell. Every time I tried it I saw the same man chained to the wall. Then it hit me I had an idea. I did the _geranium _spell and saw the man then I said the _literaryum terrarium _and felt myself being pulled in to the picure. With a pop I formed in the picure. I was right out side the mans cell. He was looking at me with surprise. "you" he croaked. I stared at him. "you're a wizard aren't you." I just stared dumbly at him. "please help me. I'm begging you. I used to be a wizard to but the lord of this keep trapped me here. Please leave now and tell the wizard council that I am in the keep of morgul. They will know where I am." I nodded. Then I heard foot steps coming "GO! Now." I muttered the spel to get me out of hear and felt my self being pulled out of the picure.

**Notes: be hold my cliffyness ** come on please review my work and tell me what you think. That green button near the bottom of the page will give you cookies not


End file.
